


Brain Bleach

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder if Uncle George has invented brain bleach yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Bleach

They sat with their backs against the wall. Knuckles white, they squeezed each other’s hands. It was lucky no one could see them because the expressions of shock frozen on their faces would have worried most of their friends.

After all, Scorpius Malfoy was supposedly incapable of being shocked by anything, from the fluffy to the obscene. And Rose Weasley… Rose was known for her temper, yes, but even more for her ability to keep a calm, cool head in any situation. That was, after all, one reason she was going to make an excellent Healer.

“I did not need to see that,” Scorpius finally said.

“I wonder if Uncle George has invented brain bleach yet,” Rose mused, seemingly a non-sequiter, but Scorpius followed the thread of conversation.

“Scrub the memory away,” he agreed.

“I kinda wish we’d told them we’re dating a while ago. Telling them now makes it seem … incestuous.” Rose looked uneasy at the thought, but she voiced it anyway.

“I have a feeling this has been going on for a long time,” Scorpius told her, running a hand through his hair.

“… how _will_ we tell them about us?” Rose asked worriedly. “I mean, we’re apparently not supposed to know about _them_ , so how do we explain?”

“I propose we tell them separately and never admit we saw them having sex. In fact, let’s forget that your mum and my dad are capable of having sex with each other. Please?”

Rose nodded in fervent agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a round of dyno_drabbles on LJ. Prompt was "Rose/Scorpius, finding out Draco and Hermione are in a romantic relationship."


End file.
